


【驯兽师/TK】铁笼捆绑

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 补档，可忽略





	【驯兽师/TK】铁笼捆绑

“你他妈……”

嘴上的胶带刚被撕掉就被一只手狠力的捏住两腮，没说几个字就吃痛的出不了声。

堂本光一的双手被粗糙的绳子捆在一起抬高绑到了身后巨大的铁笼上，有限的绳长只能让他勉强的左右晃动身体，堂本刚站在他面前两腿抵进他的腿间往两边开，让原本打算踹他的人不得不贴在后面双腿微张只能用小腿不停踢打堂本刚的腿节。

“你再踢试试”

抵在腿间的膝盖往后进了进，在臀缝处顶了几下后来到前面凸起的地方威胁般的碾在了上面。 

下体的钝痛让光一不得不妥协的垂下腿，随即而来力度适中的摩擦倒是舒服的让人哼了几声，捏到酸痛的腮部终于被松开，堂本刚重新掐住他的脖子按在了后面的铁棒上，直接咬上了他泛着些水光的唇瓣，直至尝到些铁锈味才用舌头舔掉光一嘴角溢出的津液长驱直入进口腔和一直躲闪的舌头交缠在一起。

“别太过分了”

被掐住脖子吻到有些喘不上气的人后脑勺抵在笼子上，眼睛半垂愠怒的瞪了堂本刚一眼。丝毫没受影响的人唇角带笑的开始解光一的纽扣，白色的衬衫大敞着露出结实的胸膛和小腹，黑色的背带制服裤拉链被拉开，微凉的手探了进去有些粗暴的大力揉搓起来，腿间强烈的刺激让光一下意识要并起腿又被再次抵开。 

“你自己说的今天陪我玩”把玩的手上动作力度未减但好歹不是胡乱的蹂躏了，快感渐升时按在他脖子上的手终于松开，摸过锁骨绕着裸露在外的乳珠打转。

“嘶——”尖尖的虎牙突然不留情的咬上乳首根部，与此同时那只手伸进了他的内裤里开始灵活撩拨光一的欲望，上身的疼痛和下体的快感交融在一起有些刺激，尤其是湿濡的舌尖一点一点把渗出的血珠舔掉的时候，被调教到敏感不堪的乳珠紧接着被整个的含住，堂本刚埋在他胸前叼着已经肿起的红点拉扯着又让他弹回，每次牙齿磨过都是种过电的微妙感觉，很难形容是痛还是爽，但逐渐硬挺的性器做出了正确回答。

“看样子你真的喜欢难受点的”

他捏了捏光一的性器闷笑一声，另一只手的手指毫无预兆的就戳进了他的嘴里，未反应过来的人自然状态下微开的牙齿被指节猛的撑开，直接进入深处的拇指按上了他的舌根。

“呜、嗯…”强烈的反胃让他干呕了一下微微弓起身体挣了挣绳子，嘴里的手指没有过多停留的夹住他的舌侧捋了捋，敏感的地方被指尖刺激到，只觉得大脑空白有些发麻，不知不觉黏液沾了满手指都是，刚将手指上湿润的液体蹭在他的舌尖上，缓过神的人却猝不及防的重重咬住了他的半个指节。

“松口…”

被咬痛的人皱了皱眉想要收回手指，咬着他的人只是恶狠狠的瞪他丝毫不打算退让。

“我再说一次，松口”

堂本刚觉得现在的手指一定多了个被咬到泛紫的齿痕，这个人很多时候总是这么没轻没重。痛到快受不了的人再度抚慰起光一的欲望，稍微柔和下来的力度变得比之前还要凶，到后来甚至用剪短的指甲不停戳刺不堪一击的铃口，让阴茎也跟着颤了颤。

“嗯…呜…”

尖锐的刺激让他不由自主的张开嘴从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，咬紧的牙齿松开再次让手指闯进了深处。

“不好好操开怎么含住我的东西，再咬我就弄死你”手指搅动着不断刺激他口腔敏感的部位，刚才还紧咬的嘴巴又被撑开，好几次的反胃让光一眼尾有些泛红，不服气却也不想再继续反抗受折腾。不再挣扎的人顺从的张嘴用舌头舔他刚才被咬过的地方，直盯着他看发出吮吸的声音，那双狐狸眼里却是藏不住的挑衅。

缚住双手绑在铁笼上的绳子被拉到下刚按着他的头迫使他往下坐，不甘跪下的人只是半蹲着，抬了许久的手终于可以放在胸前稍作休息。堂本刚扒掉他背带裤里的白衬衫半挂在臂弯，只留黑色的皮带还牢牢的贴在肩膀上。脖颈和锁骨被湿热的唇舌肆意舔咬了一番，光一抬手扬起下巴靠在后面任他把自己舔舒服，带着轻微刺痛的啃咬实话说很能勾起他的性欲，裸露的肩膀被报复性的咬了一圈红红的齿痕，随即粗大的性物就被掏出戳在他的鼻尖上，男性特有的腥膻气味让光一微微皱眉，嫌弃归嫌弃还是张嘴含住了前端。

“含好了”堂本刚站在他身子前倾才能勉强接触到的位置，挺胯往他嘴里送了送。但是光一被刚才的戳弄搞的一点也不想再给他做深喉，仍是靠在后面的铁笼上随刚的动作吞进一小部分。

“你自己口不好？”浅浅的抽插显然让他有些不耐烦，堂本刚拿起笼子上的鞭子双手拉开从后面套住了光一的脖子，不等他回应就狠力的往自己胯间拉，吞进一小部分的性物立刻进入深处。手腕还被捆在后面动不了多少，光一不得不直起身子往前贴来减少脖子被鞭子拉扯的难受，越来越深入的抽插让他有些难以忍受的挣扎着拒绝，不断进出的人非但没有停下反而把他拉的更近，好几次插入喉咙深处让半蹲着的人差点站不住脚，最终在抵到上颚戳进最里面时身子发软的跪了下来。

“呜…不”

伴随着越来越粗重的喘息声，光一直接被扯住头发按在胯间快速的深吞已经胀大一圈的性器，身后的铁笼因一次次用力的拽扯发出阵阵哐啷声，跪在地上的人身体微颤发出断断续续的呜咽，眼角逼出的几滴生理泪水流到了脸颊，他甚至觉得喉咙都被撑开了。

等到性器终于跳动着拔出部分时光一嘴巴已经没了什么知觉，浊液射在了里面从嘴角流出，红肿的嘴唇就这样微张着让液体滴落到袒露的胸膛，半晌后他抬起头看了看还在喘息的人，再次依靠在身后的笼子上嘲讽的笑了笑

“堂本刚，行不行啊。”

口交时的轻微窒息让光一的脸颊不自然的潮红，明明是跪坐在地上却还是一副高高在上的样子，他吐出残存在口腔内的液体，眯着带些水汽的眼睛看着刚，分明是想被操了。

“恐怕不行了”他也只是笑，将绳子重新拉回原来的高度把人从地上拽了起来，解开腰上连接背带的纽扣一把扯掉还带着些泥土的制服裤，留着两条皮质黑带挂在赤裸的肩膀上。

“试试这个？”堂本刚从裤子口袋里掏出一支盖子圆滑的钢笔，挤了些润滑液在上面隔着内裤的往里戳了戳。

“你、嗯…”湿润的钢笔从内裤边缘的缝隙中塞了进去，探到已经扩张过的后穴慢慢往里戳了一部分。

“嗯？怎么样”他边说边在穴口打着转的又往里进了一些，在不深不浅的地方缓缓抽插起来。冰凉的金属很快被内壁吸附，甬道被入侵的异物刺激的又收紧了些，感觉到抽插变得有些困难后堂本刚重重打了下他的臀部，掰开好捏的臀肉暴露出被插着钢笔的后穴，他俯下身子又开始舔咬光一胸部，等后面稍微柔软放松后试着进到了更深的地方，笔直的钢笔随着他手上的动作从不同角度戳到深处的内壁，微凉的润滑剂又挤了些进去，搅动的幅度越来越过分，到后来甚至发出了水声。

“嗯…啊……”

钢笔碾过前列腺时光一声线陡然变调，反射性的扯动了一下绳子，察觉到后刚把勒着他臀缝的内裤往边上拉，往里推了推钢笔直对着那处不停的戳弄，难耐的刺激让他不停扭动腰身，强忍的呻吟在越来越重的碾磨下不断从口中溢出。 

“用这个让你高潮怎么样”

堂本刚嘴唇贴在他脖子上细细的啃咬，转动钢笔尾部在前列腺周围打着转，在他稍微放松一点后再次用力戳到上面，单手扶着他不停挣扎的腰按在了身后的铁笼上，用膝盖把他不自觉并起的双腿抵开，穴肉被刺激的急剧收缩又把钢笔往里吞了吞，他捏着快要没入的根部持续不断的往那点上捅，有限的长度和接触面积带来的快感集中确更要磨人，好几次要到达欲望的巅峰却怎么也发泄出来，被戳到脚软的人声线颤抖着用胀到不行的地方蹭了蹭堂本刚的膝盖

“你他妈…快点”

“这样？”闻言后堂本刚更加恶劣的往前列腺快速的捣弄了几下。

“啊……混蛋…直接操进来…”

被情欲折磨到不耐烦，光一挺起下身越发大力的用性器蹭过刚的膝盖和大腿。湿到不行的钢笔被拔了出来，堂本刚拽掉被不知什么液体沾湿的内裤抬起他的右腿插进一小部分在穴肉里磨了磨。

“求我干你”

边说着边往里深入了些，以一种足以让人发狂的力度和频率在急需填满的甬道里摩擦抽动，每次抽出很多却只进去一小部分，渐渐的阴茎几乎要从体内抽离，还未得到满足就感到更加空虚，光一终于往堂本刚的性器上贴近，染上情欲的深邃黑瞳有抹愠色，他瞪向穿着整齐只拉开裤子拉链的人，咬牙切齿的话却在出口的瞬间就变得紊乱低哑又诱惑

“干…干我”

对光一来说，这种时候最重要的还是爽。

性器整根操进去的时候两人都闷哼了一声，堂本刚架起他的大腿往后面铁笼上靠，后穴也因此开了些，粗大火热的肉刃取代了冰凉的钢笔直接顶到了深处，缓慢却有力的操弄起来，过于充实的感觉一时间让光一有些适应不来，他仰起头低喘着，几十次的深入都没有碰到那点，堂本刚舔咬他的下巴在他体内胡乱撞着，偏偏避开那处问他

“够行吗”

“操…我看你…还不如钢笔”身体被填满却总是避重就轻的照顾其他地方，之前被撩拨起的欲望不增反减，肠壁被撑开的难受没有快感所替代，堂本光一被他磨的咬牙夹紧后穴以示反抗。

“嘶…放松……就这么想被操到这里？”堂本刚差点被他夹泄了，有些恼怒的反手就是一巴掌掴在了他柔软的臀瓣上，埋在体内的性器往里面又深了些，抵在刚才钢笔找到的地方绕着圈的碾磨，在光一舒服的哼了几声后重重的操了上去。

“啊…嗯……用力…啊——”被狠狠干到深处的快感瞬间自尾椎窜至全身，比起磨磨蹭蹭的试探他更喜欢这种直接又足够爽的方式，堂本刚按着他无意识扭动的腰一下下往深处撞，没有再刻意避开那点的横冲直撞起来，甬道逐渐被操开，更加容易的就能碰到前列腺。大幅度的抽插让光一的身体随着动作摇晃着，再次牵动手上绑在身后铁笼上的绳子发出野兽撞击般的声响。

封尘式驯兽馆的大门突然被人踹了一脚，外面传来几个驯养员的低吼

“什么动静啊？！这时候有人驯兽？”

堂本光一被吓的立刻咬住嘴唇不敢出声，但是埋在他体内的肉刃还是不停的在敏感点附近碾磨，不像之前那么激烈的操弄却更加集中的折磨最让人崩溃的那点，他死死咬着嘴唇眼眶被快感逼的发红，喉咙里仍是无法抑制的发出断断续续的呜咽，堂本刚把挂在光一肩膀上的黑色皮带塞进了他嘴里让他咬住，然后嘴唇紧贴他的耳朵喷洒出几个气音

“够行吗，嗯？”

丝毫不打算停下的人把光一的腿架的更高，缓慢的插到更深的地方，每次整根没入后又只抽出一小部分，力度很重的在他之前让自己操的地方上持续的顶弄。

“嗯……呜”

强忍的呻吟在偌大的驯兽室里仿佛放大了数倍，光一浑身战栗的咬着皮带极力不出声，外界的刺激让身体敏感异常，被架起的大腿在一次次抽插中痉挛不止，他仰起头试图用深呼吸缓解这让人崩溃的快感，通红的眼睛逐渐盈满了生理盐水。细微的呻吟声还是传不到外面的，没有得到回应的几个人最后又踹了下门便嬉笑着离开。堂本刚一把扯下他嘴里的带子往前列腺上狠狠的操了几下，压抑许久的呻吟立刻从嘴里冒出

“你他妈…啊——不行…太快了…”

强势的顶弄让他有些招架不来，没有缓冲的直接撞在那一点上还是有些太过刺激了，被惊吓过的人反应比之前还要强烈，这种新奇的感觉让堂本刚心跳加速，想要更加过分的玩弄他。

“你怎么变得这么敏感”

他翻过绳子让光一背对着自己，重新把欲望埋进了被操到红肿的后穴，抵开他的双腿再次进到了深处，没站稳的人差点撞到了铁笼上，缚在一起的双手立刻用力抓住了铁管支撑着身体，绳子被拉到下面一点的地方，堂本刚抱着他的腰往后退让他弯下身子抬起臀部，搂着两胯往自己腿间贴了贴后开始抽动起来，他伸出一只手握住光一硬挺的性器揉捏前端，缓慢而猛力的操弄在他高昂起来的呻吟下变得更加蛮横，几乎每次都顶到让他失神的地方。

“啊啊……慢、啊——”敏感点被不断的刺激，性器又被手掌包裹着挑逗着脆弱的前端，强烈的快感让他抓着铁笼的手收紧，指甲几乎掐到了手心，支在地上的双腿被操到有些发软的微曲，前液在持续的顶弄下从前端冒出，堂本刚贴在他身上从肩膀上的齿痕开始舔吻，顺着脊背留下一路或深或浅的吻痕，扶在他胯上的手摸到了同样敏感的尾椎处用指尖一下下的划过，光一脑内瞬间一片空白，蓄在小腹的热流越积越多，在堂本刚用指甲刺进他铃口时性器抖动着从指缝里喷洒出浊白的液体 

“哈啊……出…出去…”

射完的人抽搐了几下，内壁绞紧了体内还未发泄的肉刃激烈的收缩着，堂本刚被他夹的闷哼了一声禁锢住他的腰再次往里深深的抽插了几下，余韵中还在痉挛的甬道被又一波强势的顶弄操的比之前还要紧致，他不顾转过头已经有些神情恍惚的人的威胁，直接把一股股精液射在了里面。 

“你…” 

“都流出来了，夹紧啊”

餍足后的人亲吻他的耳朵缓缓拔出了性器，后穴的浊液顺势沿着大腿根部缓缓流下，堂本刚拍了拍他的屁股让液体随着震动流到了小腿，恶劣的用手指堵住穴口把内裤又给他穿上，趴在他身上边笑边把制服裤重新拉上来和沾满津液的黑色背带扣在了一起，一颗一颗的把白色内搭衬衫的纽扣系好后解开他手上的粗绳。 

“还要这样回去呢…不要弄的更湿啊”

“变态…”

已经被操软的人尽管很想揍他一拳但还是使不上力了，脸上的红晕还未消退，眼中的雾气也还未消散。恶狠狠的低骂反而像是小情人的嗔怒，堂本刚心情很愉悦的揽住了他的脖子和他来了个深吻，愣在原地的人握起的拳头紧了紧又松开，最终妥协的覆在了他的后背上。

怎么就爱上了这个混蛋。


End file.
